1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single point vehicle lifting attachment which enables a vehicle to be lifted by a crane and moved between locations such as between a dock and a ship or barge and back again.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,296 Brennan and Toscano shows a sling type apparatus for lifting automotive vehicles. Cradles are inserted manually beneath the front and rear pairs of wheels and then slings or flexible cables are secured between overhead rings and the outer ends of the cradles to provide for lifting the vehicle by a hoisting hook. After the lifting has been carried out the slings and cradles must be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,534 Barenyi shows brackets or other attaching devices which are carried by or connected to the frame of an automobile. Slings are attached to such devices so that lifting can be carried out. After the handling has been completed the slings are detached and the attaching devices are removed from the frame or restored to their initial retracted condition on the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,340 Mattera shows a spreader structure for use in a sling type device in order to adapt it to the lifting of one or more automobiles in a balanced configuration.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,237 Spencer, 3,863,973 Ross, and 3,964,776 Stott all show various attaching devices which are carried by the trailers of logging trucks so that the trailers can be lifted by a hook or other lifting apparatus and either deposited on or removed from the truck which pulls the trailer. All three of these attaching devices remain on the respective trailers during operation but in all three cases there is no significant superstructure on the trailer frame and consequently the attaching device can be secured on the trailer frame at a central location.